Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-13940863-20131016121628/@comment-24030559-20131028120454
les spoils sont déjà sortis :) - More of the defeated contestants end up in the underground area with the other defeated contestants. - The warrior with the sword Ricky is originally Dressrosa's King and grandfather of Rebecca. He was a generous, kind and liberate ruler. - Since Doflamingo came to power, there's been wars in the country and surroundings (not sure about "in country"). Doflamingo under his alias JOKER makes big profit selling weapons in warn torn areas. - Some of the contestants were here in Dressrosa to investigate the shipment of weapons - Sai get's "sucked" by something and reaches Trebol, Trebol turns him into a toy. - Luffy tries to get a better view to watch the ongoing battle of the block, Bartolomeo spots him. - 900 years back, the Dwarves set out to the sea to explore, find resources to survive and learn more about the humans. - The King ruling back then (From the Donquixote Family) sheltered the Dwarves, but made them sign an unfair labor treaty. - Dwarves were sent into a dark era of slavery to make Dressrosa richer. - The Riku family came to power later, and the king liberated the Dwarves from the unfair treaty, and handed them Green bit as a act of charity (I'm not sure about this, but "green bit" was given to the dwarves). - The Dwarves made flourished in green bit and took great care of it and swore to make it thriving as a symbol of gratitude. - Everything was fine until Doflamingo showed up, the nightmare began again. - Thunder Soldier (Toy Soldier) is Rebecca's Father. Traduction: - De plus en plus de concurrents battus finissent dans le sous sol avec les autres perdants. - Le guerrier épéiste Ricky était à l'origine le roi de Dressrosa et le grand père de Rebecca. Il était un roi généreux, gentil et 'défenseur des droits de liberté'. - Depuis que Dofla est arrivé au pouvoir, il y a eu des guerres dans le pays ainsi qu'aux alentours (pas sûr à propos de "dans le pays"). Doflamingo, surnomé JOKER fait de gros profits en vendant des armes dans les zones de conflits. - Quelques rebelles était sur Dressrosa pour enquêter sur l'expédition des armes - Sai a été "aspiré" par quelque chose et arrive devant Trebol, qui le transforme en jouet. - Luffy essaie de trouver une meilleure place pour voir la bataille en cours du bloc, Barto le répère. - 900 ans auparavant, les Nains prennent la mer pour explorer, trouver des ressources pour survivre et apprendre plus à propos des humains. - Le roi au pouvoir à l'époque (de la famille Donquixote) hébergeait les Nains, mais leur a fait signer un injuste contrat de travail. - Les Nains ont été entrainés dans une sombre époque d'esclavage pour enrichir Dressrosa. - La famille Riku a plus tard pris le pouvoir, et le roi a libéré les Nains de leur injuste contrat, et leur a donné Green bit comme un acte de charité - Les Nains ont fait prospérer Green bit et en ont bien pris soin, et ont juré de le faire prospérer comme symbole de gratitude. - Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Dofla se montre, et que le cauchemar recommence. - Le jouet soldat est le père de Rebecca. Voilà, chapitres des révélations... Même si quelques unes étaient prévisibles (Ricky, le jouet soldat,...) Apparemment c'est Trebol qui possède le pouvoir de transformer les gens en jouets. A voir :D